The present invention is in a process for the production of alcohol-free yeast white beer.
Yeast white beer is a widely consumed, alcohol-containing beer whch is produced by methods used for the production of white beer and which is visibly turbid due to the presence of suspended yeast.
Since, in general, the requirement for alcohol-free beers, i.e. beers which contain less than 0.50% by volume of alcohol, is increasing, there is also a need for a process which permits the production of a typical yeast white beer without an alcohol content according the the above-given definition.
It is known to free normally brewed beer from alcohol by distillation in a vacuum and to carbonate the remainder. In the case of this process, there is already the problem that the beers thus obtained do not have a satisfactory flavor. Since yeast white beer is characterised by its characteristic flavor nuance, which is essentially due to the yeast content, a product cannot be obtained by a simple vacuum distillation of the alcohol which, from the point of view of flavor, could still be regarded as being a typical yeast white beer.